Betrayals
by aniki19
Summary: jessecentric. might get interesting as we go along...check it out...yeah...7th chpt. like seriously.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

As usual, disclaimers : If Mutant X is mine…would I write a story that I don't get paid to write? Period.

Betrayals

Chapter 1 : Unexpected phone call

By aniki19

* * *

An ordinary day in sanctuary.

Upon close up, the two guys of Mutant X were having a heated one-on-one. Brennan in a black tube top while Jesse dressed in grey with blue slacks.

Both were sweating profusely as they have been playing basketball for the past forty-five minutes or so…when Adam gave Jesse a 'blip' on his com-link, "Jesse…you have a phone call"

"Ooofff!" distracted for a second, Jesse was pushed to the side as Brennan steals his score.

Grinning triumphantly, Brennan exclaimed "Game point…I win."

"Hey, no fair…I was preoccupied…!" Jesse voiced his protest. He manoeuvred and managed to steal the ball from Bren and threw it into the hoop. It went in. "Hah! We're even".

"Jesse, it's marked urgent," came Adam voice over the link; a little pressed. "Alright, alright, canned it already. I'll take it my room Adam, thanks." Jesse deactivated his ring.

Walking towards the stairs where he left his bottle of water, he took a gulp and turned around. "I'm serious, Brennan; I want a re-match. That didn't count."

"Anytime brother, I could take you on anytime…bring it on," came the cocky reply.

With that, he threw a towel at Bren and run laughing up the flight of stairs, out of the room and onto the hallway.

**

* * *

**

Wiping his sweaty face, Jesse sat down with a rush on his chair in his room. Activating his computer and keying in his password on the screensaver, he read the message that came along with the video; anticipation and curiosity evident on his face, who would want to talk to him so urgently to have waited so long?

As the blue light of the screen flickered on his face, his smile turned grim and a sadden look descended on his features. Sighing, he listened to the massage on the video while trying his best not to let his emotions overrun him and betray his portrayal of indifference.

"Hello, Dad,"

* * *

I know, I know I have yet to finish e other story but I was having major block for that one n this one was bugging me so much I had to post it…it's a short start but hey at least it's a start. Please let me know what u think of this one…thks! 


	2. Chapter 2 Raison d’être

* * *

Disclaimer : sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this claim coz I don't think they will even bother to even sue me…but just in case…it's not real…it's fiction n I'm making no profit whatsoever from this little venture of mine. There, happy?

* * *

**Betrayals**

Chapter 2: **_Raison d'être_**

By aniki19

* * *

"Hello Jesse,"

Jesse sat up straighter; folded his arms cross his chest and frowned.

"What do you want?" came the curt reply.

"Can't a man say hello to his one and only son?"

"Cut the crap," came the retort. "You have the nerve to call me your son after what you did!" Jesse was slowly losing his cool. This would not do. He took a deep breath, concentrated and feeling calmer, asks, "What is it? I don't have all day,"

Noah Kilmartin sighed. He knew this would be the tough part. "Look Jesse, I did what I had to do. I'm not proud of my actions…but I do regret that you were caught in the crossfire. You didn't deserve that; I know. I'm sorry," he looked up to gaze at the eyes on the screen that were so alike his and waited.

A solemn silence was his reply and Noah couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I'll be brief. This concern not about me but it's Grandma Libby; she's dying. You do remember her, don't you? I know you do. She wants to see you ---she _needs_ to see you. She won't be in peace till she's seen you." he paused for a while before continuing; as if contemplating how to put to words his feelings. "She's waiting for you, Jesse" he said softly. "She's waiting for you to come home." A quiet sigh. "Make your peace before it's too late, Jesse. Just…come home, alright; son?"

"We'll see," he replied.

"Jesse please, she's dying...!" Noah tried another desperate attempt of plea.

"I said, we'll see," He gritted his teeth. "Goodbye Noah."

"Jesse, wait…!"

At a flick of a button Jesse was gone; Noah stopped abruptly midway in his sentence and left facing a computer screen with the words 'Video conference disconnected' flashing across in bright red.

Slowly, a sinister smile was forming on his lips. With that call, he had kick-start the wheels of his scheme. He knows how much Jesse loves his maternal grandmother. He will come home.

"And when you do my dear boy, everything will fall into place. Do I have plans for you".

* * *

A/N : OOOpppppss….I know, I know I took a really long time to actually come up with this very short chpt but I had lots of errands to finish (life's a bitch) b4 I could even concentrate on this chpt…plus I was undecided whether I wanted this story to be a complete AU or not…well, I decided to choose e later..i.e…after 'Blood Ties' happened…more drama that way…hehehe. Anyway, enjoy the fruits of my labour and don't forget to review! n now…a few replies/thanks to e reviews 4 e previous chpt.

hi : my 1st reviewer of the day! glad u find it interesting. I can only hope i meet up to ur expectations as we go along…tell me wat u think of this chpt,k?

Kaela : hey kaela…oopps…maybe wat I meant was a tank top / singlet…or wat do they call it…oh yeah…a wife-beater…(that sounded wrong) is that right? Sorry abt that…typo error…late night musing does that to you…don't worry e girls will be around but like most of my stories…it's a jesse-centric one so there won't be a lot of chpts starring them. I hope that does not deter you from reading the story as e plot unfolds…o.k? looking forward to ur reviews.

good : wow..such high praises for e 1st chpt…I'm under stress…aarrgghh! lol!

ackerbylnn : oohh..I know…I like jesse stories too…which explains why I love where ur 'illusions of trust' is going…jesse angst/torment/torture all e way! now hurry up wif tt update!

molecular 12 : i will try my best to update as frequently as I can but u know how life can get to u…don't worry..I have drafted the next few chpts already; just need to type it out n redo any errors…which could take some time…so bear with me! please!

falcon wolf : hey girl..long time no chat…thanks for e encouragement… now have I reviewed ur story (thinks)…I think I haven't…ooppss…I have not checked my email for ages…so now I'm gonna read up ur new chpt n hopefully get some inspirations from there…

08/05/05

0514


	3. Chapter 3 The Verdict

Disclaimer : please refer to other chapters

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betrayals

by aniki19

Chapter 3 : The Verdict 

Twenty minutes later, Jesse was still sitting in front of the computer screen; seemingly lost in his thoughts. He is unsure of what to do but he knows that if he doesn't do what his heart tells him to do; he might live to regret it.

Finally as if his mind has been made up; he gave a heavy sigh and crouch under his bed to take a small suitcase.

Hang on Grandma, hang on; Jesse's coming home.

--------------------

"Jesse, are you sure about this?" Shalimar stared at her brother. She knew Jesse inside out and his naivety to trust people so easily was his bane that always never fail to get him into trouble.

He looked at her in the eye and nodded. "Grandma Libby was the only one who cared about my well-being after my parents divorced. She knew Genomex was a bad idea." he shook his head sadly. " …but she was powerless. I'm closer to her than I ever was to my own mother! It's been almost eight years since I last saw her and now…she's…she's dying, Shalimar. I think I owe her that much to come and see her."

She sighed, "So you've made up your mind then. You're really going?" A nod. " Have you told Adam?"

He looked at her sheepishly and shook his head. "Not yet."

She lifted an eyebrow. "And why not?" She gave him a hard look. Realisation dawned on her . " Oh no… you don't; you're not asking me to tell him on your behalf are you! Jesse!" She hit him on the shoulder.

"Please Shal, I'm already wasting precious time plus…I don't think he'll approve." He pouted and gave Shal his best 'puppy eye'. "Pplleeaassee!"

Shoot! He hit her soft spot. "Fine! But you owe me one and I won't be responsible for what he would do to you." She folded her arms. "How long will you be gone?"

He gave her a quick hug and a peck on her cheek. "I don't know…give me three days…I'll call to inform you if I'll be staying longer." He made his way to the garage door. Before he left, he stuck out his head "Thanks, Shal; I appreciate that."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…get going already!" Shalimar said her goodbye. As he closed the door and the roar of the car faded, she sighed. Now comes the hard part. Explaining. She took a deep breath and made her way back to Sanctuary, particularly to the lab. "Oh Aaddaam!"

------------------------------------------------

**

* * *

**

Yup…another short chapter. Sorry guys…but I promise, e next chpt will be slightly longer (I hope!). It will deal with past memories n more (I think). It's in the works…don't worry. N now to thank e kind souls who bothered to review.

Note: in no order of preference

**Feral's revenge : oohhh…I like e boys on the cake (there goes my diet) n yeah…I don't mind them with the sub dermal governors either (thinks of all e fun she would have with e remote); lol! I know this chpt is almost a mth long but I did keep it within e time frame. Ecstatic you find it interesting ; I hope I don't disappoint u as we go along (crosses fingers) coz I still want my cake! So please stay tune!**

**Katknits00 : yup! It is evil what Noah Kilmartin is doing but u'll see how it fits into the plot (again, I hope it fits). Always glad to see ur review. Now just sit tight n hope u'll like tis one, k?**

**Good : I'm thrilled u like e friendship between those two…I like it too coz I think they didn't explore enuff of it in season 3. I'm sure u'll be waiting patiently to find out wat happens to our dear old jesse, won't u? I hope u do.**

**Molecular 12 : hey…sorry I couldn't give u e update to Expiration Date Overdue; yet. But life kinda sucks right now…n as soon as I feel better…I'll get down to it; I promise. Hope tis chpt n (I think) this story will tide you over till I do get back to e other one. Please, be patient. I'll get there…someday.**

**Psigen : yeah…I wasn't waiting for Adam to kick Noah's butt during that episode but I know exactly what u mean. I did thought he could have handled it better for Jesse though. Very pleased that u like the story so far…hope u'll stick around for more!**

**Joslin : oh…u wanna know what evil plan Noah has in store for poor Jesse? U have to be patient…I think this is gonna take a while (evil grin) but I hope u'll be up for the ride.**

**Laily : hey gal! Long time no hear…glad u like it so far…n thank you for the high praise…I can only hope (n pray) it's up to ur standard. I love anything wif Jesse n Noah too…it's so angsty u know? Speaking of which, 2X5; could u please update tt story of urs wif e two of them…i.e One Step Behind ? Thank u.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey Home

Disclaimers : Please…get real...it's fanfiction.

A/N : Paragraphs in **_italics_ **are flashback

* * *

Betrayals

By aniki19

Chapter 4 - The Journey Home

* * *

Driving alone, on the long journey back home; he had hours to think. Home is about a 6 hour long drive. His father had provided him an air ticket but he needed the time to contemplate and compose himself for what lay ahead of him. 

"Nana's dying…." he couldn't believe it. His gran is dying. He remembered going over to his grandparents house over the weekends or whenever his parents couldn't stand quarrelling over him. Nana was always there. To give a hug and a kiss to melt all his fears and hurt away. She was the one who always made the effort to come for all of his recitals, sports events and even his parents-teacher 's meetings. He always knew that he could count on her to be…there…and now that the thought that she could not be there for him anymore…terrified him.

He couldn't believe that he hardly kept in contact with her the past eight years or so but…she couldn't really blame him, could she? He frowned. Would she? The thought that she would blame him…sadden him. "No…Nana won't do that…that's just not her" he refused to think of Nana in that way.

"Is she still the same?" he wondered. He sighed. "I know I'm not …". He has so many things to do…so many things yet to say to her. Unconsciously, he stepped harder on the accelerator.

---------

"How could you let him get away with this!" an exasperated Adam ask Shalimar. He had upset his experiment when Shalimar gave him the bad news and now, he has to start from scratch.

"Well, for starters…he knew exactly how you'll react; look what you did!". She pointed to the mess on the table. Sighing, she walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "He knows it's no use talking to you because you just won't understand and he doesn't have the time to argue with you. Come on Adam…cut him some slack; he'll be back soon." She tried to reassure him.

Adam tilted his head her way and as if resolved, "You saying he'll be back in three days, right?"

"Sure…" Shalimar made her way to the sliding door "Oh, and don't bother to track him through his com-link. He left it with me for safekeeping". She popped back in just as the door was closing and flashed him a cheeky grin. "And he said he wouldn't be gone for three days…he said he'll call in three days."

---------

Coming around a bent he began to drive pass familiar landmarks; all of which were under his grandparents' estate management. The house was situated further in; another half an hour drive from the main road.

He saw the temperate forest and he chuckled quietly. He had once gotten lost in there when he was about six or so and he remembered the mayhem he had caused back at the main house.

He was chasing after Mr Whiskers, his grandfather's cat and had ventured a little too far from the backyard and had somehow ended up in the woods. He was about to give up on the cat --- he remembered he had an experiment he wanted to do to the poorfeline --- and walked back when a small green thing that he thought was a leaf hopped out of his way. His first encountered with a frog and he was fascinated by the odd little fellow ---with its long legs, bulging eyes and seemingly boundless energy --- and wanted desperately to show it to his Nana. Try as he might, he couldn't get his grubby little fingers around the creature. So he followed the frog and got deeper into the forest.

By the time his grandparents found him --- an army of search party including the maid, the butler, even the cook --- it was almost dark and he was curled up in between the buttress roots of a giant sequoia tree, fast asleep. He didn't get a scolding though, his Nana was just happy to see him alive and after a light supper ---he had missed his lunch and tea--- and a quick bath, he was on his way to bed.

"But Nana," he spoke quietly as his grandmother walked him to his room. "It was a little green thing that kept slipping through my fingers. I wanted to show it to you but it kept on running away. It had these really big bulging eyes and some sort of stuff on it's back. I really wanted to show it to you but I…" he yawned. "I just can't catch it". His grandmother pulled off the covers to his bed and lifted him, tucking him snugly into bed. He looked up at her as she bent down to give him a kiss goodnight. "Yes sweetheart, you had a big day today, you can tell me everything about it tomorrow, alright?". She gave him a sad smile and switch off the lights. "Night Jesse".

He didn't get to tell her what happened. He woke up in the middle of the night with a cold which developed into hypothermia and spent the remaining weekend in the hospital.

He sighed heavily. He missed her so much. Again, he stepped harder on the accelerator.

-----------

It was late at night by the time he arrive at the manor gates. That's odd, he doesn't remember the house ever had a gate; it was purposely situated so far inland in the middle of nowhere there was never any need for a gate to have privacy. The closest neighbour was miles away. If his memory serves him right, he doesn't think they even had any neighbours.

Driving a little closer, he saw the security cameras fixed on him. Suddenly, a loud crackle startled him. "Master Jesse? We've been expecting you." The voice paused. "You're late. Please, proceed through the gates. The Master has been waiting for your arrival."

With that, the gates opened automatically with a loud mechanical grind. He winced and took a deep breath. Well, Jesse; this is it. He looked up at the menacing mansion.

I'm home.

* * *

---end of chpt 4---

* * *

YES! I did it…this is the longest chapter so far and boy am I exhausted. O.k…before I get some sleep…gotta thank e kind folks who reviewed…so here it goes :

Feral's Revenge : I'm gonna get the cake, right? (thinks) hey, I deserve the cake. Otherwise you promisedsomething precious of theirs and you wanted to give me the lame guitar and a silly laptop! Come on, u can do better than that! (evil grin) I was thinking of something else (giggles in the background) ooohhh…behave! Lol! I'm glad u love the previous chapter…I hope this chpt satisfy ur curiosity a bit and keep u at e edge of ur seat! As for what Noah has planned, all in good time, my dear; all in good time. (evil laugher) Stay tune!

KatKnits00 : Well…u could guess what Adam's reaction was, right? (laughs) that little snippet was written especially for u! Thanks for the inspiration.

Molecular 12 : well…I hope this was soon enough for you! It's gotta be a record..I actually finish this chpt under a month! Hahaha…what's my reward? Coz I need encouragement for the next one definitely.

Marie Crosby : Aha! A new victim! (rubs hands with glee) So u liked my chapter, huh? I quite like 'Unexplained' though I must stressed that I am a Jesse fan…any Jesse-centrics on the way? (looks hopeful) I hope so…there's too little of them around. Anyway…keep up e excellent wrk,k?

Falconwolf3 : I've racked my brain and managed to squeeze out this chpt…sorry bren..this is e longest I could come out short of feeling exasperated! Hopefully it will get longer or at least maintain this length for the nxt chpt too…I have no idea how this fic is gonna end..so bear wif me..k? the poor artist has to have time to come up withe crappy ideas…lol! I 'll email u soon…just as soon as I remember my password…lol!

Joslin : Delighted that u r up for the ride. Now all u got to do is hold on tight! (hey…it rhymes! )and hopefully enjoy it too…keep e review coming.

Raquelle2 : oh my god! Ur alive! (throws out the order of wreath) When r u gonna update, update, UPDATE! What happened to 'Identity Crisis'? huh! Don't tell me u have a life? (looks skeptical) So please…remove e pathetic thing u call 'a life' and get back to ur REAL life…which is to torment me wif ur stories! Pretty please!I'm begging here….oh yeah…glad u like e story so far…

Finally…pple…review! If ur reading this.,..n u like/hate or whatever…please..review…I don get paid to write tis n neither do u guys so…unless e counter-checker tt f.f says I had 'so-n so no. of hits' is wrong…review pple review..oh n **sharky/ vampire azizah**, if ur reading tis…leave a review too! I want to add u to my miserable collection of review…lol!

Signing off!

18/07/05

0354


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Reveal

Disclaimer : Duh! It's fan fiction.

* * *

Betrayals

By aniki19

**Chapter 5 - Secrets Reveal**

* * *

Stepping into the manor, he move through the big hall to the family room. As he walked, he couldn't help but wondered who the 'Master' was. Looking around, he saw that much of what he remembered was no longer around. Whatever happen to the picture of old Uncle Wilbert, he wondered. So much had change.

As he stepped into a room filled with family pictures and portraits of his ancestors; he noticed a familiar figure standing near the fireplace with his back turned towards him. As he crossed the wooden floor, the man turned around, seemingly jolted from his thoughts.

"Ah, Jesse my dear boy, you made it after all." He took a sip of his drink and made his way towards Jesse.

"I had doubts you will be coming knowing that you cancelled your flight," He took a quick glance at his watch. "and the late hour." He added sourly.

"Cut the crap, Noah. You know I only came back for one purpose and one purpose only. Where is Nana?" Jesse was not in the mood for this kind of family reunion.

"Now, now Jesse, do mind your manners. The old coot can wait a minute longer. Don't I even get a hug?"

Noah extended his arms, spilling his drink on the Persian carpet. "Come here, Jesse."

Jesse could tell he was drunk. He reeks of alcohol. He gets irritatingly polite and brutally honest the more drunk he gets. Rolling his eyes, Jesse gave an exasperated sigh and looked over his shoulder for the butler.

As if knowing he might have a problem with Noah; the butler had waited outside the room and seeing his distress, had simply nodded and quietly escorted Noah away from Jesse. "You're quite right, Master Kilmartin. He should have given you a hug. Young Master must be tired." He smoothly talked to Noah. "You must be too, sire. Come, let's put you to bed; you've had quite enough to drink tonight." As he was guiding Noah out of the room, he managed to mention to Jesse in a quiet tone that his grandmother was in her room upstairs.

"Thank you, Jasper. It is Jasper, isn't it?"

"Why Master Jesse, you remembered me after all these years?" The butler smiled. "It's good to have you back, sir." He paused on his way up the stairs. "The house was never quite the same since you've been gone. Although I'm sorry you had to come back under these circumstances." He shook his head sadly and continued his trudge up with Noah.

"Me too, Jasper, me too" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he stood outside his grandmother's door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the doorknob and made his way to the centre of the room where a frail figure was lying on a massive bed.

"Nana, you awake?" He kneeled down at the side of the bed and held his grandmother's hand to his chest. "It's me, Jesse. I … I tried to get here as soon as I could…Nana? _Nonna_!" He cast a worried look at his grandmother.

She was too still.

He knew it; he was too late.

The still figure gave an almost audible moan. A wash of emotions ran through him; though the strongest that could be felt was relief.

"_Calmarsi _Jesse, I'm still breathing. I just dozed off a little. What took you so long?" The frail figure had woken up and had pushed herself to a sitting position.

A little taken aback; Jesse can't help but grinned. For the first time in almost a decade, he laid eyes on his Nana. If not for the haggard look about her and the telltale signs of exhaustion, she had changed not one bit.

She was still the same old feisty, no-nonsense woman he had remembered and loved. "Well, aren't you going to give me my long awaited _abbraccio_? And don't forget my _bacio_."

"Oh Nana, I've missed you so much' He gave her a kiss on both sides of her cheeks as was tradition and bent over to give a hug, well aware of her fragile state. He held her for a minute longer; just enough to wipe away the tears.

They made casual talk---Jesse doing more of the talking---trying to catch up with each other but it seems more and more evident to Jesse that his Grandmother is tired. He should stop now and let her get her rest.

A soft knock at the door disturbed the two. "Master Jesse?" Jasper stuck his head through the entrance. "Oh Madam, I'm so sorry for interrupting; I'll be brief." He gave a quick apologetic nod. "The guest room is ready. Or would you prefer your old room, young Master?"

"It's alright, Jasper; the guest room will be fine. I'll be there in a minute. Thank you, goodnight Jasper"

"Very well, Master Jesse. Have a good rest." He closed the door softly after him.

"Nana, I should be turning in. My eyes can barely stare open." He faked a yawn and stretched his arms. "I'm exhausted from the long drive. We can talk more later in the morning." He moved closer to give her a goodnight kiss.

Nana sighed. "Alright then, goodnight _il mio bambino caro_." As she gave him a hug, she whispered in his ears; "Adam Kane has done an excellent job bringing you up. More than what I could have done".

He stood still; still hugging her. "Nana, what do you mean?" he broke the embrace and stared at her in shocked silence. "How do you know about Adam?"

"Hush, _il mio amore, _not so loud. _Questi muri hanno degli anni_." She look him in the eye and continued talking in a soft tone. "Who do you think gave Adam the resources to find you?" She smiled sadly. "I couldn't lift a finger when he took you away but I knew you were miserable." She grabbed his hand tightly "and I'll be damned if I do nothing and let you suffer when he took you to that, that _torturare la camera_ ! An _istituto medico _he told me. Your _padre_ just wanted an excuse to get you off his hands." She patted his cheek; tears falling off her face. "Oh Jesse, _mio povero caro. _I know you have suffered much. Though you were born into privilege, _vita_ has not been very kind to you. _Sono spiacente, il mio amore. _I wish it was not soThe least I could do was try to track you down and put you someplace safe._"_ She lean back in her bed as if spent and close her eyes in exhaustion.

"_Nonna_," Jesse whispered. He pull up the blankets and tucked her in. He kissed her softly on her forehead and said "_La buonanotte ed i sogni dolce , Nonna." _and backed slowly out of the room. Before he closed the door, he heard her reply "_Buonanotte, il mio amore."_

* * *

Later, in the guest room, he tossed and turned. Try as he might, he couldn't find a comfortable sleeping position. He was tired --- his eyes keep closing--- but he seemed restless. Too many things were on his mind.

He wondered why Adam never mentioned his Nana before when she is obviously one of his many benefactors and why if his Nana had keep in touch with Adam; she never made contact with him? And seriously, since when is Sanctuary a 'safe' place? The number of bruises and scars that he accumulated over the years in Sanctuary is her definition of 'safe'? From whom?

He sighed. He switched on the small desk lamp on his right and glance at the time on his watch. Great, 5.30 a.m. Well, if he couldn't catch some sleep he might as well stay awake. Perhaps then he might think clearly. He took out his laptop from his luggage and tried to do some research. He checked his mail and was pleasantly surprised to see an unknown mail on his video message. Opening it, he came face to face with Shalimar in her recorded message.

"Hey Jess," She gave him an exasperated look. "Boy, I sure hope you're having fun wherever you are coz I sure am not! Just my luck the helix computer crashed --- no thanks to Brennan." She rolled her big brown eyes. "And Adam's not in a very good mood since you took off. Everything seems to piss him off!" She leaned closer to the screen and in a hushed voice, "Secretly, I think he misses his dear Mr Fix-It." He grinned. "So, my dear Jesse, when are you gonna be back? I just remembered it's your turn to do the laundry and you are not weaselling your way out of it this time, mister!" There were some commotion in the background and she sighed. "Well, the mob is back. I'll better go. Call me back o.k.? Ciao!" She blew him a kiss and signed off, leaving Jesse with a blank screen.

A knock at the door. Who could it be this time of the night?

"Ah, Master Jesse, you're up. I trust you did not sleep?" He asked a little too solemnly.

"What is Jasper? Did something happened?"

"It's your grandmother, sire; she…" he choked. "She has past on."

_

* * *

_

I'm really sleepy now. This is all I could come up with. But don worry, they will be more! Oh e twists n turns! I can hardly wait! lol! o.k…this is what those phrases meant :

nonna - grandmother

calmarsi - calm down

abbraccio -hug

bacio - kiss

il mio amore - my love

il mio bambino caro - my dear child

buonanotte - goodnight

torturare la camera - torture chamber

istituto medico - medical institute

padre - father

questi muri hanno degli anni - these walls have ears

mio povero caro - my poor dear

vita - life

sono spiacente - I am sorry

la buonanotte ed i sogni dolce - goodnight and sweet dreams

At least this is what I think it means…hey! I don speak Italian…this is just a pet peeve coz somewhere in season 3 Jesse could speak Italian! (gasp)Anyway…if I made any mistake with e translation…let me know n I'll correct them. And now on to honour my reviewers…:

FalconWolf3 : hey…u! that was fun chatting to you again though I must admit the time difference just sucks! by the way…what happen to your update(s) that you promised for your story? Dominion Wars? Huh! Better update soon or else! No laptop (get it? A Jesse 4 a laptop?) for u. Just kidding…just update soon..o.k…I need to know who e spy is…please!

Feral's Revenge : (rubs tummy) well…I did enjoy e cake and (evil grin) the boys. Muahahahaha! (evil laughter)…I wonder what else you can offer me…(even more evil laughter) nah…it doesn't matter…(gives feral's revenge e remains of the boys) you can have them back. I think I exhausted them..hehehe…glad to know u enjoy e previous chpt. I hope u like this on too. I got it lengthy again jus for u! just as long as u give me cool reviews like you always do..I'll be more than happy to continue writing.

Tanukiimbreed : hey girl! Don't worry there will be more..oh n did I mention ur story,really rocks! Keep rocking, gal!

Crittle247: yup. U beat me to e 5th chpt but can u also do so for e 6th one, too? Coz ur story is pretty cool.i wanna read more!

Joslin : Mayhem? mayhem? Hah!…that is just the tip of the iceberg my dear. Stay tuned!

Lips Record : I cannot believe u let ur bro choose the name for u! pleaselah! Just ur luck he didn't mentioned 'lip service' hahaha! Oooppss…horny,corny lol! Appreciate u took e time to read e story coz I know how much u 'love' MX. Hey ppl…this is e only person reading this story who doesn't watch MX coz she thinks it's lame! N she has only watch one episode. Mutantx fans unite and flame her please! Lol! Just kidding! Jangan marah nanti cepat tua! hahaha!

Kas7 : ah! A new reviewer! Grovelling n begging will get u somewhere so..here u go..another chpt!


	6. Chapter 6 And the Plot Thickens

A/n and disclaimer : o.k.…the eulogy that was written here was for the late Dr. Wee Kim Wee by his granddaughter. I liked it very much and couldn't help but input it here. With several modifications, of course. He was a great man and that was a lovely tribute. May he rest in peace. The rest of the story is mine except for the main characters. They belong to those who shall not be named. Bummer.

-----------

Betrayals

By aniki19

Chapter 6 - And The Plot Thickens

----

"Hello". Paused.

Noah proceeded to lock the door to his room.

"Yes, he's here. You can have him anytime you want. Just don't forget our agreement."

"Why Mr Kilmartin, you sound as if you don't trust us" came the stoic reply. "When you know very well it should be the other way around."

"Alright, enough…" Noah grit his teeth. "We shall meet again. It's too risky to talk online. I'll inform you when I'll be delivering the good."

"I'm afraid it won't be as simple as that. Not this time." the voice sounded cold.

"You may have tricked Mr Echart before but you are dealing with me now." Harrison gave a cruel smile.

"Don't worry. This is a secure line. I trust that you are seated for I'm going to give you the time and place for the deed to take place…"

-------

He looked at the bed that was his Nana's just a few short hours ago. Already, they had taken her body to the funeral home about three miles away. All that was left of her in the room was a lingering fragrant of lavender that Nana always seem to have around her.

He sat softly on her bed. Was it only yesterday that he had laughed and talked to her? Only last night that she had seen the prove that she needed to know she had done the right thing? To left him in Adam's care?

He shook his head in disbelief. What other secrets didn't you tell me? What other secrets should I have known?

He sniffed and stood up slowly; running his hand over the creases in the bed that he had made sitting down.

Already the scent of lavender is fading. He stifled a sob and made his way back to his room to tell his team he's not gonna come home as yet. He has loose ends to tie.

------

"So, what did Jesse has to say?". Shalimar leaned against the seat where Emma was on. Having just came back from stocking up the safe houses --- which was Jesse job if he was around --- she found Emma deep in thought in front of the computer. And she thinks she knows why.

Emma gave a sigh. " What else?" She turned to look at Shalimar. " He said he won't be coming home anytime soon, at least for a week."

"What! Boy, Adam's not gonna be happy and so am I!" She started pacing. "I'm sick and tired of doing his chores. He better have a great reason or else!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Emma, folding her arms. "So what's his excuse this time?"

"He does have a great reason …" Emma caught Shalimar's eyes.

"His Nana passed away last night."

----

Three days had passed. The funeral was going to be held in less than two hours, today. Then she would be place in the family vault; to lie await for eternity in a box just like the rest of his family. He shuddered. He hoped when it was his turn, he'll be cremated and his ashes thrown to the wind; free at last of mortal prison.

He turned and caught himself in the mirror. He almost couldn't recognise the person staring back at him. He straighten his tie and buttoned his suit. His grandmother's attorney had called for a meeting with him in private and he's supposed to be there after the service. Probably about the running of the estates or something like that. He tugged at his tie again. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life as he is wearing the suit. He just wasn't cut out to be wearing this.

Arriving early, he caught a glimpse of his dad in the chapel and before he could turn around;

" Jesse, hold on."

Jesse waited; almost holding his breath. This ought to be good.

" I…I know this isn't a great time to be doing this but I have been busy these past few days and I hardly saw you. He took a breath. "I know we've not exactly been on the very best of terms but," Noah added awkwardly, "I hope you could forgive my behaviour last night and hopefully, eventually; find it in your heart to forgive me. Jesse, I'm sorry."

He extended his hand to touch Jesse's shoulder as if a mere touch would vanquished any damaged done.

Jesse avoided his touch and just walked away. Noah ran after him. " Jesse, son; say something. Anything, but please, don't walk away from me without saying something?" He succeeded to sound almost desperate.

He stopped in his tracks and turn to face his father. "I have said nothing because there is nothing I can say that would describe how I feel as perfectly as you deserve it." (#1)

And promptly walked away.

------

The funeral was a sombre one. The priest gave a solemn eulogy.

"...To the beloved family and friends of this departed person we find ourselves gathered, humanly speaking, to say farewell to someone we loved, laughed, laboured and lived our lives with. For us this blissful relationship has ended too soon. Yet, our faith assures us that death shall not have the last word. Christ is alive and we have hope beyond the grave. Consequently, we look for hope even beyond the grave and we are confident of victory over death..."

The priest continued with his droning. The words seemed to fade in and out and Jesse's mind reeled. As he sat in the church his grandmother frequents, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Religion wasn't very big with his parents though his grandmother was a staunch Catholic. His mother once told him that God doesn't necessarily have to exist in churches, it's more important that he exist within you and he believed her.

He knew God wasn't in this church --- He's busy entertaining his Nana.

Suddenly, he felt angry. It seems obvious to him that this priest knew nothing about his grandmother and yet here he is giving a so-called tribute to her! Who is he to tell everyone present what he thinks of Nana? All he knows is that she's probably one of the generous regular patrons of the chapel and had seemed fit to be acknowledged.

After a polite applause, he stood up. He knew his Nana deserved better than the priest's eulogy and walked up to the small podium. Suddenly, his throat felt dry and he was overwhelmed with a feeling of sorrow. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and spoke.

"My grandmother's achievements as an editor, a diplomat and head of the Kilmartin Enterprises after the passing of my beloved grandfather are now the stuff of legend. You would have read all these things in the newspapers or watched them on television - she was a public person.

When my grandfather passed away, thirty years ago, she was the rock that held the family together. She could have easily surrendered the daily mundane tasks of running the business to any of the board of directors but she stood firm and rolled up her sleeves and made the decision to run the business herself. She wanted the firm to run as it always was and knew that no one, not even the directors wanted to do the same.

What I should talk about is Madame Francesca Agata Elisabeth Kilmartin as my grandmother.

Once, when I was learning the piano, I thought I would learn some songs to play at my mother's birthday party. I asked my grandmother what songs she thought she would like. To my surprise she gave me a type-written sheet with songs listed in order of preference. She was always a busy woman - she used to tell me that she had a million and one things on her mind. But at some point in her life, she had sat down and thought hard about what music my mother, her _daughter-in-law_, would enjoy and typed it all out and kept it in special folder ready to be whipped out at anytime.

My grandparents would have celebrated 69 years of marriage together in April this year. I thank my grandmother from the bottom of my heart for showing us what it really is like to love a person. I also thank her for showing us what it is to love life.

She was a person who adored life. She collected miniature perfume bottles, books and stamps. She travelled the world, visiting those less fortunate than herself; she played sports; she planted fruit trees; she loved the smell and taste of hot chocolate and marshmallows. 

Whenever I visited her in her office as a child - whether at the Kilmartin Tower, the embassy in New York, the Herald Tribute or the huge halls of the National Library - there would come moments when she would wink at me, open her desk drawer and say "Have a chocolate".

Unknown to our family physician and the cook, who disapproved of her snacking in between meals, she always kept a secret stash of Hawaiian hazelnut chocolates, which she ate out of his sight during office hours.

My grandmother loved animals as well. She liked to watch horses running. She liked dogs and cats and she liked fish. At the last count, the house contained, two goldfish , three dogs, five cats and an old donkey.  
Once, someone gave her six turkeys. I think the idea was for them to be fattened up and eaten. My grandmother looked at them and spoke to them.

She gave them names. I remember my mother saying to me, "Oh no, she has given them names - we'll never get rid of them now". And so the turkeys were with us for quite some time.

But one day, they started irritating the cats so my grandmother decided to find them a new home. The Green-Rescue Sanctuary Zoo was chosen. When the family heard about this, of course we all joked that the turkeys would be fed to the tigers.

She was so alarmed by this that she made special arrangements with the zoo. They were to send her a written report every time a turkey died. The report had to state the cause of death and age of each turkey.  
That was the kind of person my grandmother was. She revered and respected life - even the life of a turkey.

The stories of her life are, to me, all stories of love. If you wish to honour her memory in your life, then live your life to the fullest, stand by your friends, cherish your family, listen to everyone with an open mind and welcome those who cross your path with an open heart. May you live every day of your life(#2).

She has gone on another journey now. We have spent the past two days saying goodbye to her and it is now time to let her go.

From all of us and me; I know you love us all so very much.

Goodbye _Nonna_. Goodbye…"

-----

Jesse made his way to his car and sat down in the driver's seat. He stopped for a moment as if to console himself and started ignition. He didn't know where the strength came from for him to say such a speech but he knew Nana deserved better than what the priest had. He just hoped he's done her justice.

"And now," he sighed. "To the lawyer's office in Boston. I wonder what it was he needed to talk to me in person for."

----

He was ushered in by a pretty secretary to a seat in an office. "Mr Mitchell will be right with you, Mr Kilmartin. Coffee?" She asked politely.

"No, I'm fine as it is. Thank you." He bid her farewell and sat down.

He looked around the office. It was spacious; rare in the uptown area of Boston. He saw a frame and reached out, turning it around. A picture of his grandmother with an elderly gentleman. He assumed this was the attorney who spoke to him so urgently over the phone earlier this morning.

The door opened to reveal the gentleman. He was carrying an envelope with a seal.

"Mr Kilmartin? I apologise for making you wait. I had a few errands to attend to." He moved over behind the desk and extended his hand in a handshake.

Jesse stood up to grasp his hand and took a seat. "Call me Jesse. Mr Kilmartin sounds too much like my father." Somehow, this guy looked familiar. Now where have I seen him before?

"I doubt you remember me, Jesse but I remembered you as a young man of nine coming to your grandmother's office one hot summer day begging her to have an ice cream with you right in the middle of a board meeting." He broke into a sudden grin. "Your grandmother, the fox that she was; graciously took your offer and left the board room with you".

Jesse frowned…and quite suddenly his memory was jarred. "You were the man who came running after her, with a handkerchief!"

"Ah…I see you do remember me." He walked over to where Jesse was seating and put his hand on the shoulder of the chair. "I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother. She was a wonderful employer; my condolences to you, young Master."

Jesse nod. "So, why are we here? Surely I'm not here to hear you rant about what a wonderful person my Nana was. Why am I here?"

The attorney walked back to his desk and retrieved the sealed enveloped. Without a word he past it to Jesse and gestured for him to open it.

Breaking off the seal, after realising that the seal was of his grandmother's, Jesse reached in and pulled out a letter.

Silence filled the room as Jesse read the letter.

__

'And finally, I leave the running of Kilmartin Enterprises to my beloved grandson, Jesse. This will take immediate effect after my death.

This is my last will and testament.

Signed,

Madame Francesca Agata Elisabeth Kilmartin

Witnessed by Mr William H. Mitchell

__

12th August 2005...'

"But…" Jesse was feeling confused. "This was written less than a week ago, I went back home only on the 15th." Again, what secrets had Nana failed to inform him?

"Libby called me that day saying that she wanted to have her will amended. It was a discreet meeting between the two of us. For some reason she didn't mentioned, she didn't want Noah, your father, to know she amended her will. As far as he is concerned, the will hasn't change." William replied.

"According to the previous will, his name was to be on that very spot yours are now. There had been no mentioned of you at all. I had presumed you had died and as far as I was concerned; so did she till that fateful day. She told me that she had known you were alive all this while, Jesse. She had made certain of that and she had made sure that your father had no clue that she knew about your whereabouts."

"Alright. I think I see where you're going. However I still don't know why you want to see me in private, you could easily have done this at the family meeting tomorrow."

"My dear boy, I think you do not understand the danger you are in. Your father had assumed that he would be the sole inheritor of Kilmartin Enterprises. With that assurance in mind, did he actually tried to contact you. I have done a thorough investigation of his accounts and I must say that your father does not have deep resources; he is almost on the verge of bankruptcy. As of tomorrow, he would find out, as will his creditors, that he didn't inherit what he thought would be his salvation. Now, Jesse, what would you think a desperate man like him would resort to?" William concluded.

Jesse gave the lawyer a hard look. This is ridiculous. "I can handle myself fine. Don't you worry about me." He stood up as if to go. "Now if there isn't anything else, I'm taking my leave."

"Jesse, wait." A firm grip on his shoulder. " I know it's kind of hard to digest all these at one sitting but if Libby didn't trust her own son, there must be something to it. And I trust her judgements."

"Please, promise me you'll be careful?" he pleaded with Jesse.

This was a man whom Nana trust. " Mr Mitchell, thank you for confiding with me." He has to believe in something why not that trust? Jesse softened. "I'll do my very best."

"I'll see you tomorrow, young Master".

Jesse frowned. "Aren't you coming to the wake?"

"No, Jesse. I still have a lot of loose ends to tie. Now, you, on the other hand, better hurry home before your father gets suspicious."

Jesse nodded. William extended his hand. Jesse accepted and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered.

----

#1 - quoted from Kyle Schmidt

#2 - quoted from Jonathan Swift

Wheew! I finished tis chpt! N just in time, too! I'm going for a short holiday over e weekend…nowhere exotic n far…just a hop, a skip n across e border. Apologies for taking forever with tis chpt…(raises hands) guilty…of being lazy (I know, I know, I deserve a kick in e u-know-where) and reading about other ficts (I'm suddenly hooked onto one tree hill, gasp, e horror! E horror!) when I should be doing tis! I'm so sorry! But I hope e length makes up for e absence. (insert cheesy grin here). N now, on to do e honours :

****

TanukiImbreed : u know, wat? I still don really know wat his prick of a father wants wif him but I did put e idea somewhere deep in e recesses of my messy room! I think! So please bear wif me!u will know soon.

****

Feral's Revenge : I'm starting to miss e boys…but then, (whispers secretly) I've bought my 2nd mx season dvds…hopefully it'll arrive after I've come back from my trip. N I'm dying for e 3rd season to come out. I hear it's out on e 10th (?). (rubs hand in glee) I can hardly wait to get my hands on those! Hint, hint! lol! I love it that u loved e length of e previous chpt…I hope u liked tis one too! I had it lengthy just for u! Always a pleasure to read ur reviews.

****

Falconwolf3 : oopppss..my dear, hopefully I get to read ur attachment by e time I get back…or something. Hope u actually read my msgs…(crosses fingers) n hopefully I didn't offend u with e religion thingy (touche…hehehe). Yeah, I know, I liked Jesse's nana, too…she's so much better than mine, too! I wish they could trade places. oopps! Tt was mean!ah well…I wish, right? U were one of e 1st to read it…I hope u liked it.by e way, I did finally read all e chpts to ur plot! Still a little confused (y me? Y me? Y not mari who had to go psycho) but I get e general idea.

****

Obulet-dragon-fury : aahh…fresh meat! a new reviewer! Hahaha! thanks for e input… brothers r annoying…(I think coz I don't have one)..but I can't exactly stand my sister either n I tink at least with a brother, u can always beat him to a pulp. My sister's a crybaby, I can't do or get away much wif her. Bummer! lol!I hope ur still reading tis even though e update is late.

****

Crittle87 : glad u like e whole Italian ting. Not much Italian here,though. Bu I hope u still continue reading..by e way, ur story rocks!updating soon?

****

Joslin : I'm sorry, ASAP is just not in my vocabulary…lol!I will try to make it up to u by updating e next one like slightly sooner than tis one? O.k? once again, e word is TRY.

****

Lips Records : I tried incorporating ur idea. I hope it fits. Thanx for e beta-ing n e encouraging words. N I hope we're gonna enjoy tis trip…if not…well..we can always…sell off u-know-u…muahahaha! Aquarians…hmmph!Brenda, no offence intended! (cheesy grin)

****

Amber Cloud : I don know whether I did describe e scenes in tis chpt…but maybe becoz I'm trying to concentrate on e emotional turmoil e charcters r in…instead of e environ..(sheepish grin). I will try to incorporate ur idea in e next chpt, promise!god, I love ur story…update soon!

****

Melodie568 : oh..u humbled me. U like it, huh? Well I hope u'll stick around for e continuation. Must admit though..I have no exact finale planned,actually..any particular suggestions?

Tat's it for now,I've got to continue packing my stuff. Thank u everyone for their humbling and encouraging reviews! Please, do continue to do so! I hope u like e developments that will unfold. I know I do!

30/09/2005

0208


	7. Chapter 7 And It Slowly Unravels Itself

**An- **_It's about this time that I actually read back e story n I realised I made a mistake abt Jesse's grandmother. I mentioned in e 1st chpt that she was his maternal grandma…unfortunately…she become his paternal grandma as e story progressed…it was unintentional. I apologise for that blunder of mine. So therefore...let me say once n for all that she was his paternal grandmother coz then it fits e rest of e story…erm,yeah. Shout outs to melodie n LipsRecord for the beta-ing! Thank you so much for the kind reviews u guys. The guilt keep me up at night and this was e result._

* * *

Disclaimer : (sighs) Do we have to go through this, again? Please….it's not mine. Only e twisted plot is mine...unfortunately. **

* * *

Betrayals **

Chpt 7: And It Slowly Unravel Itself

By aniki19

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The door of the office opened swiftly and startled the pretty little thing typing by her desk. She looked up just in time to see the younger Mr Kilmartin walked past her desk ,turned his head left to give her a nod and a slight smile before making his way out through the main door. Gosh, she thought, he's gorgeous. There's no wonder exactly where he gets his good looks from then.

Snapping out of her reverie, she gave herself a shake of her head and went back to do her work; but not before giving out a small sigh. Five minutes later, Mr Mitchell made his way out from his office and paused by her desk. She stopped what she was doing and looked up expectantly at her employer.

"Yes, Mr Mitchell, sir?" She enquired.

"Ah, Ms Stepford, good, you're still here. I thought you went back already." He gave a slight chuckle.

"Not yet sir, just tying up a few things before the week ends"

"I should have known. Anyway, could you do me a favour and zap these for me." He opened his black briefcase and pull out a folder from the recesses of the case. " I have to rush for a meeting with a client and I'm already running late as it is."

He paused, seemingly contemplating something.

"Make four copies of the document and have one copy faxed to my home office and please put the remainders on my desk."

He closed his briefcase with a sharp click and made his way to the exit. "I need those by 8 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Alright, sir. I'll have them ready for you by then." She took the document file putting it to her right on her table. "Good bye Mr Mitchell."

As he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned and look back at his secretary. "And Ms Stanford, please go home after you zapped those…it's a Friday." He said sympathetically. " I'll see you on Monday."

The door closed with a click.

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Tiffany mimicked her boss. "It's a Friday, he says." She continued typing more furiously than she intended. "Go home, he says." There goes another piece of paper in the trash. Good aiming, Tiff. "How do you expect me to go home when you keep piling up my work!" She sighed in exasperation.

Finishing, she set about packing up and was about to leave when she remembered the documents that needed photocopying. Clenching her fist in silent agony, she took the offending material and went to the copier room down the hall.

Opening the envelope, she put the paper into the feeder and pressed the 'copy' button four times. As the first few copies made it's way out of the copier, Tiffany thought she saw the Kilmartin name on the paper. Her curiosity piqued, she took a copy and flipped through.

With a quiet gasp, she quickly made her way back to her desk, searching frantically through her purse for her mobile but not before pressing the 'copy' button one last time. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she scrolled down the names till a familiar one popped up on the small LCD screen and pressed 'dial'.

"Hey sweetie, I've got something that might be of interest to you. Why don't we meet up for dinner later?"

A pause as she listens to the reply.

"Oh, I'm positive you would want to have this in your hands as soon as possible. The usual place? At seven? Alright, I'll see you then. Bye honey."

* * *

By the time he arrived back at the mansion, it was early evening and the wake was nearly over. The throngs of people whom he saw at the funeral were all gone, having dwindled down to a few he hardly knew at all. He walked slowly across the big hall where the reception was --- tastefully decorated by the caterer, he noted sourly---occasionally getting stopped by sad, solemn faces shaking his hand, offering condolences and getting emotional hugs from ladies he tried to recognise half-heartedly. 

As he reached the stairs, he paused, looking around for a familiar figure.

"Jasper, have you seen Noah around?"

"No sir," Jasper looked a bit bewildered as though the thought had just occurred to him. "He left about half an hour ago. Said he had an urgent meeting with an acquaintance. He did told me not to stay up for him"

Hmm, that's weird. "Do you know where he went to?" He said out loud with a tired sigh.

"Alas, he didn't mentioned it to me, sir. Are you retiring for the night, Master Jesse?" A nod. "Very well then, sir. Have a good night."

"I'll try, Jasper" He smiled sadly before making his way up the stairs. He had a lot of thinking to do before the day is over.

* * *

At a darken corner of a gourmet restaurant sat a lone gentlemen with a glass of cognac on the table. Having bribed the head waiter for 'inconveniently troubling him for a late table', he was waiting --- rather impatiently --- for his companion to join him for dinner. 

He did not have to wait long for ten minutes later a lady was lead to his table by the waiter. He nodded his thanks to the waiter.

"Hey, baby." The gentleman stood up upon her arrival and gave her a peck on the cheek before she sat down. "Missed me?" She flashed her dimples at him.

"It's about time. Do you have any idea what risks I've taken just to come here and be seen with you?" The man seemed a bit annoyed at her. He hated these 'meetings', the ones without prior engagement. They put such a dampen on his mood and plans.

"Oh come on already," Tiffany pouts. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Noah? You don't want to see me since you don't need me anymore. Still, I've some information that I think you should know." She smiled mysteriously.

"But first," She waved to the waiter before Noah could stop her. "Let's have dinner. I'm starving."

* * *

Back at sanctuary, it was late at night when Adam finally got back to the privacy of his room. He saw a blinking red light on his computer screen, realising he has a video message. He typed his password and a sombre Jesse popped out on his screen. 

"Hey Adam, it's me, Jesse. I've no idea where you guys are so I'm leaving this message. I'm gonna be staying here for a while. There's a lot of loose ends to tie around here, plus they're having the will reading tomorrow. Once I've tied everything up, don't worry, I'll be back. I know you guys can't function without me." He gave a sad smile. "And Adam," Here Jesse paused, as if he had more to say but somehow whatever it was he didn't say it. "Take care of yourself. Sent my regards to the others. Jesse out."

And just like that, Adam was left with a blank screen.

* * *

They were well into the second course of the meal when the anticipation got the better of him. He has yet to touched his food, choosing instead to down his drink, all the while staring at his companion while she ate heartily at his disposal. 

"Well, spit it out already, Tiffany, I don't have time for games. I'm supposed to be at my own mother's wake as we speak right now." Noah was getting agitated with her antics.

Tiffany took a sip of wine, swallowed her food, and sighed. "Very well, I guess I've toyed with you long enough." She opened her briefcase and passed the copy of the revised will to Noah. Just as he was about to take it out of her hands, she took it back. "But of course, there is a price for this little information I'm providing. I could get in a lot of trouble for this, maybe even fired." She looked at him suggestively before handing him the offended material.

With a glare that spoke volume, Noah snatched the copy and quickly scanned through the paper. His face ashen visibly, but he gain his composure by the time he looked up at her. "You've outdone yourself, Tiffany. This is good. Why don't you finish your dinner and we can go back to my apartment to discuss about your 'price'." He added almost as an after thought.

She smiled; showing him the dimples that were the reason why he liked her so much, once upon a time.

"I'm glad you've seen it my way, more wine?"

* * *

One agonizing hour later at a nondescript building in the middle of nowhere, Noah was busy bending down to open a safe situated under his desk. Sitting opposite him, with legs crossed elegantly together was Tiffany, waiting for her 'reward'. 

He straighten himself. "You always drive a hard bargain, Tiffany." He gave her a cool smile. "And I could never refuse you then and I guess I couldn't now either."

He pointed a gun with a silencer at her.

Big, brown eyes widening instantly, she tried to bargain. "Now Noah, you can't do this. I… I've always been good to you. I still love you for god's sake!" She stood up, panic now evident on her pretty face, hands out front in a plea for mercy.

"Please, Noah, don't do this," She started to kneel. "I'm sorry I even asked for a reward, my love. I'm so sorry. Please, don't do this. I don't want to die!"

"You're simply pathetic; do you know that, Tiffany?" A shake of his head. "Pathetic."

* * *

Beep, beep. 

"Harrison." A pause.

"No, I've changed my mind. I'm not paying you the money anymore. I've got something even better." Noah smiled sinisterly. "Oh, I know you will like this offer very much."

"You can have my son."

* * *

(runs away to hide from thrown rotten tomatoes) o.k…I know, I know. It's been close to a year since I've updated n I have no idea how many people are even gonna still read this but yeah…this is it…the next chpt…yup. I'm still alive. Read n review,k? 


End file.
